


Heavenly Places (Mark Pellegrino/Plus Size OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Couch Cuddles, Creampie, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Overweight, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, lonely, plus size OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Frustrated with life, the story's OC decides to rent a beach house to relax with lots of snacks and her favorite DVDs. Little does she know that death awaits her. And surprise visit from the angel Gabriel, who tells her that, in heaven, she can summon whoever she wants to visit her. So, naturally, she picks Mark Pellegrino as her heavenly companion. But things don't go quite as planned... Lots of fluff, seduction and Pellegrino love. Story features a plus sized heroine and mentions of weight related issues and mental illness. Story inspired by an episode of The Guest Book.





	Heavenly Places (Mark Pellegrino/Plus Size OC)

When I was in high school, I always imagined that by thirty five I would have it all worked out. I’d have the nice career, the doting husband, the cute little baby and the white picket fence. But thirty five came soon enough, and all I found myself with was a mental illness that landed me on disability, a growing box of artwork nobody wanted to buy, seventy five pounds overweight with a case of genital herpes contracted from a cheating partner who was also the only man who’d ever wanted a relationship with me. Over the years, I had learn to take it all in with a smile. A smile that hid that life had never gone quite the way I wanted, but I was still trying to do my best.

The only thing that really made me happy was my occasional trips to Supernatural conventions to meet my favorite actor, Mark Pellegrino who played Lucifer on the show. He was always so sexy and gracious, wrapping his arms around me in photo ops and making me feel like I was the only woman in the room. I wasn’t us to a man making me feel that way. And I would always ride an incredible high of excitement and sexual arousal all the way home on the bus. I had a full life in a way. It was a sad little life in some respects. But it was full.

I had expected to be making plans to go to another con in 2019 to see Mark again, but it turned out that he wasn’t doing any close enough to where I lived. So I ended up going to vacation for a few days in a beach house in Florida. I wish I could say it was so that I could lay on a towel somewhere and soak up lots of sun, maybe even get a tan, but truth be told I planned on spending the entire weekend eating fast food, watching Mark Pellegrino stuff and spending lots of up close and personal time with the box of sex toys I had brought with me. At home I lived in a one bedroom apartment with my sister. This might be the only chance for some alone time I might get for a while and I didn’t plan on wasting it.

I was halfway through season 5 of Supernatural when I finished the last box of pizza and 2 liter of soda. I stared down at my plump stomach, which these days was more dominant than my drooping breasts. Some women looked in mirrors to put on makeup or see how cute they looked that day. I often looked out of morbid curiosity. To see just how many more stretch marks there were or how deep the circles could keep getting underneath my eyes. I was not at all ashamed to be an unattractive woman. It was a fact I accepted the way I accepted that the grass was green and fire was hot. Beauty and love and sex were just pages from someone else’s story. Not mine.

I let my mind clear of all the negative things from the life I had left behind me as I sat down for a nice long bubble bath. It felt good to be able to take as long as I wanted. No sister needing to use the restroom or wanting us to run off to do this or that. No having to listen to her insanely annoying Amazon parrot screeching in the background. Just me and the silence and the soothing warmth of the soapy water on my skin.

Laying back and closing my eyes, I imagined that Mark was here with me. I’d seen him in enough things to know how his body looked without clothes. Word Of Mouth had given me lots of naughty information, such as how he looked having an orgasm, how sexy he sounded when aroused and even how he looked eating ass. Yet I could only imagine how his lips would feel on my own. I let myself believe that I was the kind of woman he would like to lay with on a lazy Saturday afternoon. That he wasn’t repulsed by a rounded body with big legs and a chubby face that sported a double chin. And that he loved the taste and feel of my pussy beneath his tongue and cock, that my herpes was not a disgusting thing to him, that he didn’t think of it at all. And when we had finished, I would feel him shudder above me, my pussy filled to the brim with his cum. Sometimes the painful truth of things would crash down upon me in those moments and I would fight back the urge to cry. But other times I found the ache of it pleasurable in some indescribable way, as if the pain of it was better than feeling nothing at all.

I never noticed the small puddle on the floor where the bathroom sink had sprung a leak. It never occur to me that death was waiting for me, an uninvited guest at the beach house that lazy saturday night. I only knew that for an instant I was spinning in the air, arms trying to find something to grab onto for the briefest of moments before I came down hard on the tile floor. My head collided with the rim of the toilet seat on the way down, giving my head a sharp and cruel twist. Then there was nothing but darkness and the sensation of being nowhere at all.

*******************************************************************************************************

I awakened to find myself back on the couch in the living room, the remains of the days festivities still strewn around the place. My hair was still wet, though, and I was wearing my bathrobe instead of the #onlylove T shirt and baggy jeans I had been wearing earlier. Why couldn't I remember coming back in here? I glanced around nervously, worried that maybe my mental issues had moved away from just Bipolar and depression to time lapses, too.

“About time you woke up, gorgeous I was starting to get worried.”

I let out a scream that died a second later of its own accord as Gabriel from Supernatural closed the fridge door in the kitchen. He was dressed as the janitor from the first episode, back when the Winchester’s had thought him a trickster god and not an archangel. Lucifer had always been my favorite character on the show, but Gabe had a special place in my heart, too.

“I get that a lot,” he tells me, taking a swig from the lone can of Cola that had been left in the fridge. “Though I like that you people no longer think we look like giant flaming wheels with hundreds of eyes. You know how old that gets after a while?”

I struggled to find my voice. “Why...Are you...Why..”

“Oh,” Gabriel rolled his eyes as if he couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. “Sorry, forgot to tell you. You're dead.”

“Dead?” I looked around again. Same messy beach house. Same TV playing Supernatural in the background. Didn’t look like heaven to me. Where were the heavenly choirs, the cities paved with gold, the spirits of people who had passed on?

“Yep. Dead. Finished. Finito. Pushing up daisies. You get the picture.”

“So, I’m a ghost and you’re actually Gabriel?”

The angel put down the coke can and started rooting around in the rubble of trash on the table. He picked up an unopened Snickers bar and tore it open, biting it in half while he sat thinking. “Well. I am the real Gabriel. You only choose to see me this way,” he finished the chocolate bar and placed the wrapper gently on the table as if it were a ticking time bomb. I made a mental note to keep things a lot cleaner around here in case he ever decided to return.

“So…What happens now?” For the briefest of moments, I wondered if this was in fact purgatory and maybe no one had yet decided on my eternal fate.

Gabriel jumped to his feet and motioned for me to follow him into the bedroom.

I stayed where I was.

The angel turned to stare back at me, an impish smile on his face. “It’s not like that, sweetheart. I promise. Not that I would say no if…”

“I have herpes,” I blurted, then found myself blushing at the admission of something to so deeply personal to someone I didn’t know, human or not.

“Not here, you don’t,” he said, then turned and vanished into the other room.

The bedroom was just the way I had left it before I had died. The bed was something that passed for being made. My luggage was open on the floor next to it, clothes in a jumbled up mess along with some thrown in DVDs. I tried not to show my embarrassment at being caught out at being such a slob. It was just hard for me to do things sometimes.

“You don’t have to be alone in heaven. We have things arranged so that you can summon any being, living or dead, to keep you company for a while.” Gabriel stopped in front of the closet door. “Just open the doors. And they’ll be here.”

I ran my hand along the doorknob to the closet. Who would want to visit me besides my sister? Wasn’t some time to myself why I had come here in the first place? I didn’t have any lovers to speak of. Nobody was going to show up here for to fuck me, I was sure of that.

“I don’t think I’ll be using this much,” I told him with a rueful smile.

Gabe smirked. “Living people visit you when they're dreaming. And I think you’ll find that the human mind is pretty open to interpretation when it’s asleep.”

“What if I summon someone when they’re awake?”

The angel was on his way out of the bedroom, humming a jaunty little tune as he went. “Oh, we have that all worked out. Alterations of time and what not. Don’t worry about it.”

“Lucifer!” I shouted, grabbing hold of the closet door and giving it a good yank. What awaited me was an empty closet with a few hangers still on the rack.  
I heard a throat clear behind me and found Gabriel standing there, his head hanging to the side and a disgusted look on his face. “No summoning of TV characters, please. And this is heaven. Show a little restraint.”

“Sorry,” I squeaked, my blush returning again.

“For fuck’s sake,” I heard him murmur under his breath as he let himself out.

*******************************************************************************************************

I found through trial and error that i had the ability to make the guest house be whatever I wanted it to be. One moment it was a one level, one bedroom guest house, and the next it was a cozy little cabin with logs and wooden panels everywhere. I had set out lots of snacks on the coffee table in the living room. Light candles all over the place. And I had imagined myself in the sexiest piece of lingerie I could think of, a lacy little white number that did a good job of hiding my rounded belly and thick thighs.

“Mark Pellegrino,” I said, grasping the doorknob in my hand and pulling it open.

A blinding light flashed from inside the closet, making me wince and look the other way. When I turned back, the man I had been longing and lusting after for so many years was standing right in front of me. I felt myself gasp as I was reminded yet again just how tall he and powerfully built he was, towering over me in the small bedroom. His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing the clear glasses I had seen on him in several pictures. He had on a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. His clear blue eyes looked down at me, taking in my sexy outfit. I couldn’t tell if he liked what he saw or not.

I found myself slipping back into con mode. Wrapping my arm around him as I had done in our photo op pics. He grinned down at me then, making my heart skip a beat.

“Hi, there,” Mark replied, giving me a gentle hug. “How’s it been going?”

I pulled myself back a little from him. Gabriel had said that my desires effected what went on here. If I treated this like we were at a convention, it was entirely possible that a photographer was going to pop out of the woodwork and snap our pic and Mark would take off back into the closet.

“Fuck me,” I said, pulling his hands up to cradle my face. It felt so good to have him here with me, touching me like this. I hadn’t had a partner in years. And the one I did have had been cruel and selfish, mostly just wanting me to give him a blow job.

Mark cocked his head, a puzzled smile coming on his face. It wasn’t a no, but at the same time it wasn’t a yes, either. His gaze traveled down my body and back up again, staring at me so intently I wanted to crawl under a rock or something. What had made me think that someone like him would ever be interested in someone like me? I felt tears well up in my eyes at the idea that even in heaven I still couldn’t get laid.

Mark must have seen the look on my face, since he tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. He looked so kind, which only made me feel worse.

“I’ve always thought you were a good person. But I don’t really know you that well. And I also don’t know why I’m here.” He glanced around the bedroom. His hands came to rest on my shoulders, which made me feel a sensation like one of butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

“I died,” I told him. The words hit me like a punch to the gut. Saying it made the truth seem so much more real. I realized that I should have felt sad at this. That I should have fallen to the ground and sobbed or something. But, truth be told, I didn’t feel like I was missing out on anything. “I can have anything I want here. But all I really want is you.”

I tried to kiss him, just a soft kiss upon the lips, but he moved his head away from me in the last second, so my lips connected to the slight scruff on the side of his face. Tears stung my eyes and I had to look away from him, letting myself sit down upon the bed.

“Thank you,” I heard him say. The two words, spoken in his deep, beautiful voice, still made my heart ache. But they also made my tears flow heavier, too.

A second later, I heard the closet door shut behind him.

I flung myself face first down upon the bed, letting the hurt and shame wash over me. Why had I been so stupid? Mark had beautiful women throwing themselves at him all the time. Look at me. How could I compete with women who were 125 pounds, all made up with beautiful, perfect hair and perfect outfits? No wonder he didn’t want me. Who would?

“Sorry that didn’t go your way, kitten.”

I sat up, an ugly snort leaving my throat. Gabriel was sitting on the bed next to me, a box of Kleenexes in his hands. He offered me one. I took it, but not before letting out another hideous sounding sob that he politely ignored.

“I thought you said I could be with anyone.” I tried not to sound accusing, but failed miserably. “How could this be heaven if things work the same as earth. I said I loved Mark all the time. And all I ever got back was thank you. Or nothing.”

“Would it have made things better if he had lied to you? What kind of man would he have been then?” Gabe rubbed my shoulder as he spoke. His eyes stared into mine, so heartfelt and sincere that I found myself staring into the covers instead. “Not all men are the same. Some guys will hop on anything. Doesn’t matter who it is. But some guys need more stimulation. They love a good conversation. A woman who challenges them. Maybe this guy needs something a little more than a lace teddy. Though it certainly works for me.”

“What if he never wants me?” I choked on the words. Somewhere, deep down, I had always known I was kidding myself to think I was anything more than some tiny avatar that popped up occasionally on Mark’s screen. A nothing. A nobody. The fact that it could actually be true made me feel both horrified and silly. And I didn’t want to talk about it with anyone, especially not the angel sitting on the bed with me.

“Well, I can tell he likes you. I have a knack for these things. I’ve been around a long time. Maybe, if nothing else, you’ve found a good friend. Someone to keep you company. That’s worth something.”

I buried my face into a pillow and didn’t even notice when Gabriel left the room.

********************************************************************************************************

For Mark’s next visit, I traded the lacy teddy for a tight fitting sparkly T shirt and a pink skirt. I had chosen not to wear any underwear or a bra, making sure that my large nipples were clearly visible through the thin material. I wasn’t done with the hope that I could seduce him somehow yet.

Mark smiled and leaned into the hug when I wrapped my arms around him. I instantly became aware of his arm brushing against my hardened nipple, making me hot and wet down below.

“How are you,” he asked.It was a friendly question, spoken like one friend upon seeing another after a long absence, and I found myself smiling up at him, totally swept off my feet.

“I’m better. Now that you’re here.”

He grinned at that.

We made our way into the living room, where I had replaced the snacks from before with Brad Thor novels, which I knew were Mark’s favorite. He promptly plopped down on the couch, going through the large stack of novels one by one like a kid in a candy store. I went into the kitchen and got him a glass of Pellegrino mineral water as he picked out a cover he liked, Hidden Order, which he started to read as I put the drink down in front of him.

“I like your taste in books,” he tells me, taking a sip of the drink.

I sat down beside him. He was so close. So achingly close. I wanted to touch him, but at the same time I wondered just what kind of mood he was in. He seemed so friendly sitting there, his nose buried in a book. Could I get away with leaning against him a little?

I decided to make my move, leaning in just a little towards him---

“I think you’ll like this one,” Mark declares, grabbing a novel and thrusting it into my hands. It had a depiction of a plane flying through clouds with the words Spy Master emblazoned on the front.

I spent the next several hours immersed in quite a good book. And constantly glancing over to look at the sexy man sitting next to me, imagining his cock in all of my holes.

********************************************************************************************************

I’m not sure how time passes in heaven, but I spent quite a lot of it hanging out with Mark. Once I got over my initial social anxiety, I found him easy to talk to and a good listener. He had such a wonderful take on things. And he was patient with me when I needed him to explain his views further. I felt like I could tell him anything and he would understand it, or at least try to. I even got comfortable enough to cuddle him on the couch, though I learned to sense when he wanted his space and to back off a bit.  
Then, one day when we were in the middle of watching a Golden Girls episode, I had told him the show was one of my favorites, I felt a hand stroking my back. I closed my eyes a little, soaking in the sensation of being touched with such a loving tenderness. Mark let his hand move from the upper part of my back to the area just above my ass. He placed a kiss on my forehead. Then another.

I turned my face to look up at him. His eyes held such an intense emotion, and I felt myself open up inside in a way that I had never before thought possible. It was like being born again. I reached up and rubbed my hand on the scruff of his cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” I said.

“You’re so sweet,” Mark told me, letting his hands wander forward until they were stroking up and down my arms. “It’s what I always loved most about you.”

He kissed me then, not an open mouthed, lover’s kiss, but just a brush of his lips against mine. I tried to deepen the kiss, tried to make it last longer, but he quickly pulled away.

“Did I do something wrong,” I asked, worried that maybe I had bad breath or wasn’t a good kisser.

He just smiled at me. A coy, mischievous kind of smile.

********************************************************************************************************

The next time I summoned Mark, I was greeted with a tight hug, and his mouth quickly came down upon mine. His hands were all over my body, grabbing my ass for a minute before coming up to tangle in my hair. I moaned into his mouth, stunned and wildly turned on by the change that had come over him. The fact that the man holding and loving on me was the same one who had bonded with me over so many conversations and I’d spent so many days hanging out with only added to the erotic thrill going through me.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted you since the first time I came through that door,” he said in a deep, gravelly voice that made me whine with need.

He pushed me down into the bed, climbing on top of me and continuing his flurry of kisses, only this time to every inch of skin he could reach. I eagerly took my top off, rewarded by him licking and playing with each of my nipples in turn. I cried out his name, grasping him by the head and guiding him to suckle me. He growled, latching onto my tit and thrusting his hips downward. I wasn’t wearing any panties and his cock hit my engorged clit through his jeans. He must have felt the warmth, because he reached down and rubbed his hand along my wet pussy, avoiding touching my clit, teasing, playing with me until my moans grew even louder.

“What am I going to do with you,” he asked, licking me along my neck. “I have some ideas.”

He pulled me to the edge of the bed, pushing my skirt up to my waist until my pussy was laid bare for him. There was a moment when I remembered that my human body had had herpes. That my human body would have been disgusting to some potential partners because of my disease, and that fact had tormented me up until my death. But here, in this moment, with Mark standing over me, I felt beautiful. Perfect.

Mark got down on his knees, gently pulling my legs open as he did. He leaned in, letting his breath warm my pussy before he started running his tongue along my thighs, interspersed with delicate little nibbles that made me jump.

“Please,” I moaned, grabbing him by the hair, body trembling beneath his teasing.

“Naughty girl,” Mark said. “Do you know what I do to naughty girls?”

He spread my pussy lips apart, licking me from asshole to clit. I cried, grabbing onto his head and thrusting against his mouth as he worked me up. His tongue was low and then agonizingly fast, twirling around my swollen clit one minute and diving in and out of my pussy the next. He grinned, noticing that I was so wet the cover were soaked.

“Tell me what you want,” he asked, fingers now working in and out of me in tune to his tongue working on my clit. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” I cried. “I need it. I need it so fucking bad. Fuck me.”

He stood up and started to slowly take off his clothes, enjoying watching my hungry eyes go over him. He was perfect, from his shaggy blond hair to his soft belly to his hard cock, already dripping precum.

I ripped my clothes off to, eager to bend forward and take him into my mouth.

Mark let me lick his length, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments as I twirled my tongue around his head. Then he was pushing me back onto the bed.

After so long imagining, laying in the dark with my hands between my legs thinking of him, the feeling of Mark on top of me, pressing me into the mattress, was better than anything I could have ever hoped for. I ran my hands over his entire body, from his ass all the way up to his head. I couldn’t get enough of him. And the feel of his cock pressed against my belly just aroused me even further. I needed him inside of me. I needed him to fill me up with his cum.

Mark opened his mouth against mine, tongue exploring my mouth as he grinded against me, tormenting me with the feel of his member. He rammed his lead between my folds, hitting my clit over and over again and making me whimper into his mouth.

I fucked him with my wet labia, letting him get all soaked in my slick before he moved his cock down to enter me.

“Now,” I begged. “Now.”

He gave a long push, and his cock started going into me. I winced, I hadn’t had sex for a long time and the slight pain took me by surprise, but in the next instant it was gone. An immense pleasure ran through me as he filled up my pussy, made all the more intense by the kisses and nips on my neck and breasts. He was everywhere, kissing and stroking every part of me as he fucked me. I felt myself coming at the start of it, a slow, aching kind of build that seemed to be coming from every part of my body. This wasn’t the feeling of coming after a rushed masturbation session in an apartment with little privacy, nor was it the orgasm from when I would have to get myself off with my ex lovers. This was special. Unique. Because Mark was making me cum for him.

As I felt myself going over the edge. I buried my face in Mark’s neck, screaming his name as the feelings of bliss and oblivion consumed me. It was like being weightless among the stars, as if I was in the room but at the same time nowhere at all. And I wanted to stay there forever, holding him in my arms.

Mark followed right after me, arching his back and tilting his head back, eyes closed and a faint moan coming from his lips. I ran my hands over his back, delighting in the feel of his hot spurts of cum filling up my pussy. I knew I was going to enjoy pushing it out and playing with it when he was gone, running the silky fluid over my clit and getting myself off over and over again, thinking about us.

We lay in bed together for a long time afterwards, my head on his shoulder. I knew that it was getting close to the time when he would have to go. I could sense it now, like a rising sense of unease in the air, like those moments in a wonderful dream when you know you are about to wake up.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you,” Mark tells me, placing a kiss on my forehead. “I really wanted more for you.”

“More?” I laughed, rubbing my hand on his chest, finger lightly tracing the outline of a nipple. I smiled when he shivered and sucked in a breath. “I think I’m pretty happy with the way things are."


End file.
